Draco meets Ginny
by Uninarwal3
Summary: When Ginny is a 5th year she seems to meet her equal, Draco Malfoy. He isn't scared of her, and she isn't scared of him. They seem to be perfect for each other, but will her friends understand? Must she pick Draco or her friends? Is he really the jerk he seems to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Ginny's POV)**

I grabbed my book bag and raced through the long hallways of Hogwarts. My first class today was Potions, and Snape was strict about tardies. I opened the door as quietly as I could and took a seat in the back row. I rummaged though Percy's old book bag and retrieved my homework. With a flick of Snapes wand, he collected the assignment. I sighed, ready to relax and looked at my surroundings. The dungeon was damp and cold, like usual and had little light. On my right was a tough-looking Slytherin girl, and on my right... Oh crap! It was Draco Malfoy.

He noticed me staring, and whispered "Hello, who are you? You look like a Weasley."

I kept my composure and whispered "Proudly."

He looked into my eyes, and we kept eye contact for what seemed like hours. His eyes didn't waver, he looked at me as an equal.

His eyebrows furrowed into a dominating stare, "Why aren't you scared of me Gi- Weasley?"

I shrugged, looking away, "You're not scary Draco."

For a moment he looked kind, but then his stared hardened again. We went back to our work, and didn't speak for the rest of class. I told myself to forget Malfoy, that our conversation was only to intimidate me.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**(Draco's POV)**

After class, Ginny turned without a word and left. I tugged at my hair, my mind screaming "Why isn't she scared of me?!" I put the bottles and containers back in Snapes's supplies closet, picked up my cauldron and left the dungeon, leaving behind my whole conversation with Ginny. "She's different, she's... not like the other Weasleys."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**(Ginny's POV)**

I went to the common rooms, not caring if I skipped my next class. It was with Professor Trelawney, Divination. She wouldn't care, or notice if I was gone. I went to the bedrooms, and opened my chest. I gradually started putting away the bottles of ingredients from potions when I found a bottle different from the rest. It had a small red ribbon around the neck with a seal. I knew this bottle wasn't mine, I examined it further and found the Malfoy crest stamped on the cork.

"Ugh!" I groaned, this was Draco's. It would be rude to keep it, so I decided I would go over the Slytherin common rooms and return it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two (Ginny's POV)**

My thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, she came in and sat on my bed. "Hello Ginny!" she exclaimed.

"Umm... Hermione, why aren't you in class? Aren't you supposed to be in Divination?"

She groaned. "I quit that class, the Professor is simply mad!"

I nodded and rolled my eyes, "I was expecting the class would be awful so I just didn't go. But you seem like the kind of person who would stay anyway, even if you didn't like it."

Hermione huffed and looked at the raised her eyebrow, "It's all Ron and Harry's fault, their rubbing off on me."

I laughed and said, "The class will be over soon, why don't we go down to the dining hall for lunch? We can get there early." I put the small bottle in my pocket, deciding to drop it off after lunch. We went into the common room and Hermione picked up two chocolate frogs from a bowl of sweets, "Want one?" She inquired, pressing it into my hand.

"...I have to do something Ginny... um I'll meet you in the Great Hall. Dumbledore asked for me to come to his office earlier but I forgot." She smiled hurriedly and raced down the hallways with her robe billowing behind her.

"Well," I thought, "This gives me some time." I patted my pocket and set off to the Slytherin common rooms.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

I came to the door and muttered "Pure-blood." The door swung open and I had a chance to see the common room. I couldn't see anyone, so I assumed it was empty. I kissed her fingers and blew a kiss to the air. "Thank you Percy!" I thought. Long ago, I had pried the passwords from Percy. It turns out that Slytherin doesn't change theirs. I walked into the vast, cold room, green torches lit the walls showing paintings of famous Slytherins.

I walked over to a green couch and sat down, "I could wait for a while, I have time." I thought. Reaching for The Daily Prophet, I began to read.

After a few minutes, my thoughts were interrupted by a brief cough, I tossed the paper aside and spun around to face Crabb and Goyle.

"Why hello there Weasley," Goyle said, stepping forward. "What brings you here?" He raised his eyebrow in fake curiosity.

"Well," I said, standing up. "I would like to see Draco."

They laughed and said, "Draco? Draco Malfoy? Why would he want to see... a Weasley?"

A sharp voice stopped our argument "I should be able to decide that on my own Goyle."

Draco stepped from the shadows, "Hello Weasley, what do you want? And how did you get in here?"

Relived, I went to his side and whispered. "If you tell them to leave, I'll tell you."

Draco waved his hand, and Crabb and Goyle left. He motioned to the couch and I sat down.

"Sorry about them Ginny." He furrowed his brows, "What do you need, I thought our conversation ended."

I huffed and replied. "I wish it had!" I reached into my pocket and handed him the bottle. "You left this in potions today. I thought you might need it."

Draco looked stunned. "You came all the way here for that?"

I nodded. "Well, thanks." He said, shrugging.

I stood and turned to leave.

"Wait," He said "Can I... walk you to lunch?"

"Umm, sure Draco. I'd like that." I replied as he put a hand on my shoulder. His touch was light, and warm, friendly even. I let his had rest there, unsure of what to do. "Wow, this is not the Draco I thought I knew." I thought.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**(Draco's POV)**

Without thinking, I put my hand over Ginny's shoulder. As soon as we touched, I realized what I had done, but I didn't want to move my arm. She didn't resist either, so we walked like that to the Great Hall. We stopped in front of the doors, and she gave me an assuring look before opening the door. "I know this doesn't sound like me," She said, "But I think we should go to Three Broomsticks sometime." I nodded and smiled, "Yeah that would be fun! Bye Ginny!" I took my arm off her shoulders, and went to my table, smiling like a dork. "Wow," I thought, "What is happening to me?"


End file.
